Harry Potter and the Fellowship of the Ring
by Emma13
Summary: This is Part one of the Harry Potter Ring Trilogy. Its basically fellowship of the ring with some characters replaced. Basically the four main hobbits are Draco Ron Harry and Hermione. Hrm/Draco.Pleez R & R!!! Stats: COMPLETE!
1. Many Meetings and the Council of Elrond

Harry Potter and the Fellowship of the Ring  
  
PART 1 of the Harry Potter Ring series.  
  
Rating: PG-13 like the movies.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co. I also do not own the Lord Of The Rings. They are property of J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkein respectively. The script is from the official movies. It belongs to the brilliant writers. Peter Jackson, Frank Walsh, and Phillipa Boyens  
  
A/N: This is NOT according to the books, it is a crossover from the movies. I found the scripts online and went from there.  
  
Ship: Wasn't gonna have one but.Draco/Hermione He He He  
  
Characters changed: Frodo Baggins is now Draco Malfoy Samwise Gamgee is now Hermione Granger Peregrin Took is now Ronald Weasley Meriadoc Brandybruck is now Harry Potter  
  
Oh yea, everyone refers to the characters by their HP names, just to make it easier for me, like Sam is now Hermione and is a girl, K?  
  
Oh yea, Bilbo will still be Draco's uncle...just go with it ok?  
  
And oh yea, it starts when Frodo wakes up after Arwen takes him to Rivendell.  
  
Now on to the fic.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Many Meetings and the Council of Elrond  
  
Draco Malfoy woke up with a pounding headache. He raised his hand to his forehead, opened his eyes and blinked a few times. 'This is the Head Boy's room.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Where am I?" He asked to the room, not really expecting an answer, and was startled when he recieved one.  
  
"You are in the house of Elrond, and it is 10 o'clock in the morning, on October the 24th, if you want to know." Said an older gentleman sitting beside him smoking a pipe.  
  
"I'm where??" He asked in shock.  
  
"I just told you, the House of Elrond in Rivendell."  
  
"And you would be...?"  
  
"Gandalf the Gray." Draco looked at the man oddly before he continued to speak.  
  
"Yes, I'm here. And you're lucky to be here too. A few more hours, and you would have been beyond our aid. But you had some strength in you, my dear Hobbit." He said, smiling down at the blonde haired Slytherin.  
  
"Hobbit??"  
  
"My poor boy, the wound must have affected you memory, no matter, you'll be well again soon."  
  
"What happened, Gandalf? What wound? And something is nagging me to ask you, why didn't you meet...us?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Draco. I was delayed."  
  
~~~FlashBack~~~  
  
Draco sunddenly saw Gandalf and an older, white haired man speaking in the room he had been transported to.  
  
"A friendship with Saruman is not lightly thrown aside. One ill turn deserves another. It is over. Embrace the power of the Ring, or embrace your own destruction!" The white haired man, most likely Saruman, said, staring at Gandalf.  
  
"There is only one Lord of the Ring. Only one who can bend it to his will. And he does not share power." Gandalf said as he jumped off the tower, and landed on a large eagle.  
  
"So you have chosen death." Saruman said, watching the man fly off into the distance.  
  
~~~End FlashBack~~~  
  
"Huh, interesting," Draco said, pretending to care when in reality all he wanted to do was get the hell away from this freaky place.  
  
The two turned their heads when they heard the sound of a fast paced footfall approaching the room they were currently in.  
  
A bushy brown haired girl ran into the room and threw herself onto Draco.  
  
"Oh thank GOD!" She whispered into his ear as she hugged her friend. "I cannot believe what is going on here!! I mean one minute I'm in the Head Girl's dorm getting ready for bed and then the next I'm pacing around outside this room with a freaky man with pointed ears. And look at me! I'm like a foot and a half shorter than I normally am!"  
  
Draco hugged his friend and dorm mate as she blithered on and on in his ear. He and Hermione had become friends over the last few months they had been Head Boy and Girl together. Voldemort defeated, and Draco never having become a death eater fromed another bond between himself and Hermione, and her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.  
  
"I'm glad your here too Mione, where are we by the way?" He asked softly, not letting her pull away so they could continue their discreet discussion.  
  
"Oh, Rivendell."  
  
"And that is...?"  
  
"An elvish colony apparently. Its right out of my favourite book and movie series actually, The Lord of the Rings. I think somehow we have been transported into the bodies of two of the main characters and more than likely we will have to partake in their adventures, and won't be able to leave until we have completed their mission."  
  
"Oh Ok," Draco said, pretending to be calm, "I WANT TO GO HOME NOW!"  
  
"Ssh, we can't," Hermione replied, looking sadly at him, "We can leave when our task is done. Oh and one other thing, we have to go along with everything as if we know exactly whats going on. So...just take hints from me, I know all."  
  
"You always do."  
  
The two sighed and parted from their hug to see Gandalf smiling at them.  
  
Hermione tried to remember what happened now and went along with it, "Draco, Draco!" She shouted happily.  
  
Taking her lead, "Mione!"  
  
"I'm so glad your awake!" she said, winking at him.  
  
"Hermione has hardly left your side." Gandalf said, a grin on his face.  
  
"We were quite worried about you, weren't we Mr. Gandalf?"  
  
"By the skills of Lord Elrond, you're beginning to mend.  
  
A dark haired man entered the room, "Welcome to Rivendell, Draco Malfoy."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Draco and Hermione walk, arms linked through the halls of the beautiful Rivendell. They see two people arguing up ahead that look strangely like-  
  
"MIONE!" The red head cried, running towards his friend. The raven haired boy smiled and jogged towards them as well.  
  
"Harry! Ron! You have no idea how glad I am that your here!" Hermione said, flinging her arms around two of her best friends.  
  
They embraced for a moment before allowing Draco to shake their hands.  
  
"Who's that guy over there Mione?" Draco asked.  
  
"How would she know?" Ron iquired, curious.  
  
"Because I've read the books and seen the movies."  
  
"Books...Movies?" Harry said, confused.  
  
Hermione quickly explained her theory before responding to Draco's question.  
  
"He is Bilbo Baggins Draco, your 'uncle'."  
  
"Oh, alright, I suppose I should go talk to him then shouldn't I?  
  
"Well it would be the proper thing to do wouldn't it?" Ron said, looking at the odd man writing in a large book.  
  
"Ok then." Draco walked over to Bilbo and sat down.  
  
"Bilbo!" Draco said forcing enthusiasm.  
  
"Hello, Draco, my lad!" He said, looking up from his writing.  
  
Draco looked down at the title of the book, "There and Back Again, A Hobbit's Tale by Bilbo Baggins...A wonderful accomplishment Bilbo, I must say."  
  
Bilbo smiled sadly, "I meant to go back. Wander at the power of Mirkwood. Visit Lake-town. See the Lonely Mountain again. But age, it seems has finally caught up with me."  
  
"Too bad," Draco suddenly felt himself say words that meant nothing to him, "I miss the Shire. I spent all my childhood pretending I was off somewhere else. Off with you on one of your adventures. But my own adventure turned out to be quite different. I'm not like you, Bilbo."  
  
"My dear boy." Bilbo patted him on the shoulder and sent him on his way back to the other three people waiting for him.  
  
"Well? How'd it go?" Hermione asked anxiously.  
  
"Fine I think, an odd man that Bilbo, he's talking about visiting a lonely mountain..."  
  
"Ah yes, he's remembering his adventures from the Hobbit."  
  
"The Hobbit?" Ron asked, confused.  
  
"The prequel to the Lord of the Rings trilogy. Honestly, you three should really read the books."  
  
"Of course Mione." They said, patronizing the girl.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
[Quick A/N: I'm skipping some parts as they are like Sam and Frodo talking about going back to the shire and well..that doesnt fit now does it?]  
  
"His strength returns." Elrond said to Gandalf as the two of them stood overlooking the whole of Rivendell.  
  
"That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it the rest of his life." He replied, a hint of regret in his gravely voice.  
  
"And yet, to have come so far, still bearing the Ring, the Hobbit has showed extraordinary resilience to its evil." The elf said, turning to face the elderly wizard.  
  
"It is a burden he should never have had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo." Turning to look Elrond in the eye.  
  
"Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the East. His eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin."  
  
"His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft Saruman has crossed Orcs with goblin-men. He's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army which can move in sunlight, and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring." Stating this without need as the elven king knew all.  
  
"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard!" Elrond watched as Gandalf moved to the balcony, to gain a better look at the arrival of Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli, among other dwarves and elves. "Gandalf. The Ring cannot stay here."  
  
Gandalf nodded.  
  
"This peril belongs to all Middle-earth. They must decide now how to end it. The time of the Elves is over. My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The Dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches. They care nothing for the troubles of others." Elrond said, trying to further convince Gandalf of things he already knew.  
  
"It is in Men that we must place our hope." He was convinced he could place his faith in the race of man.  
  
"Men? Men are weak. The race of Men is failing. The blood of Numenor is all but spent. Its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of Men the Ring survives. I was there, Gandalf. I was there three thousand years ago..."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Suddenly, four 'hobbits' along with a wizard and an elf were transported to a flashback of an event that happen long before written documentation.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
An armoured man was shown facing down a man in black armour, he held a powerful sword. And with one final swoop of the blade, he was successful in cutting a golden ring from the black armoured man's hand.  
  
A voice whispered quietly in the 6 observers' ears, 'That man with the sword is Isildur.'  
  
Elrond, looking the same as he did now only clothed in armour, walked up to Isildur. "Isildur! Hurry. Follow me."  
  
Elrond's deep voice echoed through their heads, "I led Isildur into the heart of Mount Doom. Where the Ring was forged. The one place it could be destroyed."  
  
The other Elrond and Isildur were suddenly on a path overtop of a volcano. "Cast it into the fire. Destroy it!!!" Elrond pleaded with the man who was fascinated with the golden ring in his hands.  
  
"No." Isildur said simply. He turned and left Elrond standing there.  
  
"Isildur!!!" Elrond called to no avail.  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
The 'hobbits' were flung back to where they had been sitting in the garden. And the wizard and elf returned to their place overlooking the beautiful city of the elves.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"It should have ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure. Isildur kept the Ring. The line of kings is broken. There's no strength left in the world of Men. They're scattered, divided, leaderless."  
  
"There is one who could unite them. One who could reclaim the throne of Gondor." Gandalf said, reminding Elrond of the hope they had for the kingdom of men, their hopes lied with a man they had not seen or heard of in many moons.  
  
"He turned from that path a long time ago. He has chosen exile." Elrond replied, dashing Gandalf's hopes against the rocks.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Boromir and Aragorn are looking at a silver blade.  
  
"The shards of Narsil. The blade that cut the Ring from Sauron's hand." Boromir ran his finger along the edge and recoiled as it cut into his skin, leaving a small thin line of blood. "It's still sharp. But no more than a broken heirloom." Boromir replaced it onto its place and turned to leave. It fell, but he made no move to pick it up and continued on his way.  
  
Aragorn picked it up and put it securely back in place, he stared at it for a moment, barely noticing when Arwen entered the room behind him.  
  
"Why do you fear the past? You are Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself. You are not bound to his fate." She said softly, placing a hand gently on his shoulder.  
  
Without turning he replied, "The same blood flows in my veins. The same weakness."  
  
"Your time will come. You will face the same evil and you will defeat it." She turned his head to face her, "A si i-Dhúath ú-orthor, Aragorn. Ú or le a ú or nin." [Trans: "The Shadow does not hold sway yet. Not over you, not over me."]  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Arwen and Aragorn were standing on a bridge in Rivendell.  
  
"Renich i lú i erui govannem?" Arwen said to him, smiling softly. [Trans: "Do you remember when we first met?"]  
  
"Nauthannen i ned ôl reniannen." Touching her face gently with his calloused hand. [Trans: "I thought I had strayed into a dream."]  
  
"Gwenwin in enninath. Ú-'arnech in naeth i si celich. Renech i beth i pennen?" She inquired, searching his dark eyes. [Trans: "Long years have passed. You did not wear the troubles you carry now. Do you remember what I told you?"]  
  
"You said you'd bind yourself to me, forsaking the immortal life of your people." Aragorn said, grinning at the memory.  
  
"And to that I hold. I would rather share one lifetime with you, than face all the Ages of this world alone." She handed him something and closed his hand around it. He opened his fist to reveal the Evenstar Jewel, the symbol of her immortality. "I choose a mortal life."  
  
"You cannot give me this."  
  
"It is mine to give to whom I will. Like my heart."  
  
Aragorn smiled, placed the jewel around his neck and pulled the gorgeous elf to him into a passionate, yet gentle kiss.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were whining to Draco about the injustice that they weren't allowed to attend the 'secret' meeting.  
  
"I wish you all could come but Gandalf said no. Apparently it's a private council of Elrond to discuss the burden of this ring."  
  
"It's stupid. I know more than that freaky elf guy!" Hermione pouted.  
  
Draco put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I know that, you know that, Harry and Ron know that. But no one else, unfortunately does. I have to go. Farewell all!"  
  
He turned away and walked towards the location where the council was to be held.  
  
The three remaining Gryffindors watched his departure and quickly huddled together to talk about what they would do.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Many people sat around a throne, and a small circular table. The dark haired elf, Elrond, addressed all those congregated.  
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Draco."  
  
Draco stood, fished the ring out of his pocket and placed it in the middle of the small table in front of everyone.  
  
"So it is true." Boromir said, staring intently at the ring.  
  
"The doom of man." Said someone.  
  
"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." He stood and stared at everyone in turn. "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"  
  
Aragorn looked Boromir in the eye, "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."  
  
Boromir glared at him, "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"  
  
The blonde elf, Legolas Greenleaf, stood outraged at this statement, "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."  
  
Boromir looked at Legolas disbelieving, "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"  
  
"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas added almost proudly.  
  
"Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn said, almost embarrassed. [Trans: "Sit down, Legolas."]  
  
"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir declared angrily.  
  
"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said, trying to bring the conversation back to the real reason they were gathered.  
  
"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond stated, looking intently upon the faces of those sitting in the circle.  
  
"What are we waiting for?!" The dwarf Gimli cried before standing swiftly, and smashing his axe down on the golden object. Unfortunately the axe smashed to pieces.  
  
"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Elrond said, the seriousness never leaving his tone.  
  
"One of you must do this."  
  
"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air that you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Boromir said, scoffing at the mere idea of this.  
  
"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas was shocked at the act of this man, he already harboured ill will to the red haired man.  
  
"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" Gimli said, looking with disbelief at the tall elf.  
  
"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir asked, still thinking it completely ludicrous that anyone would willingly go to Mordor even for good cause.  
  
"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli shouted angrily. Suddenly all the elves stood followed by the dwarves and immense arguing ensued.  
  
"Never trust an Elf!" The short dwarf shouted at Legolas.  
  
"Do you not understand? While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Gandalf shouted, trying to return order.  
  
Meanwhile Draco was being overpowered by the whisperings of the ring in the black language. "Ash nazg durbatuluk, Ash nazg gimbatul, Ash nazg thrakatuluk, Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." [Trans: "One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them."]  
  
Draco then stood suddenly, "I will take it! I will take it!" Gandalf heard him and smiled sadly. Everyone quieted and stared disbelieving at Draco, "I will take the Ring to Mordor... Though - though I do not know the way."  
  
Gandalf placed a hand gently on his shoulder, "I will help you bear this burden, Draco Malfoy. As long as it is yours to bear."  
  
Draco nodded his thanks nervously. Aragorn knelt before him. "If by my life or death, if I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."  
  
Again, Draco thanked him silently. Gandalf winked at Lord Elrond.  
  
"And you have my bow." Legolas said, moving to stand beside the blonde.  
  
"And my axe." Gimli stated, moving to stand beside the elf Legolas, shorter than him but just as brave.  
  
"You carry the fates of us all, little one." Boromir said, walking in front of him. Aragorn placed a protecting hand on his shoulder. "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."  
  
"Excuse me, shortened female coming through!" Hermione called shoving her way between Aragorn and Draco. "Draco's not going anywhere without me." She glared up at everyone, daring them to defy her.  
  
"No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret Council, and you are not." Hermione blushed slightly at Lord Elronds words.  
  
Suddenly, Harry and Ron enter behind Elrond, "Oi! We're coming too!" Harry called, tripping slightly on his feet and running over to Draco and Hermione. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."  
  
"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing." Ron said, unsure of what to call their expedition.  
  
"Well that rules you out, Ron." Harry said, playfully punching his friend in the shoulder.  
  
"Nine companions. So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond said, waving his staff around.  
  
"Fantastic!" Ron said smiling, "Where are we going?"  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
A/N: And there you have it. The first chapter of my story. Look for the next one soon. I think this fic has promise don't you?  
  
~*~Emma~*~ 


	2. The Ring Goes South and a Journey in the...

Harry Potter and the Fellowship of the Ring  
  
  
  
PART 1 of the Harry Potter Ring series.  
  
  
  
Rating: PG-13 like the movies.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co. I also do not own the Lord Of The Rings. They are property of J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkein respectively. The script is from the official movies. It belongs to the brilliant writers. Peter Jackson, Frank Walsh, and Phillipa Boyens  
  
  
  
A/N: This is NOT according to the books, it is a crossover from the movies. I found the scripts online and went from there.  
  
  
  
Ship: Wasn't gonna have one but.Draco/Hermione He He He  
  
  
  
Characters changed: Frodo Baggins is now Draco Malfoy  
  
Samwise Gamgee is now Hermione Granger  
  
Peregrin Took is now Ronald Weasley  
  
Meriadoc Brandybruck is now Harry Potter  
  
  
  
Oh yea, everyone refers to the characters by their HP names, just to make it easier for me, like Sam is now Hermione and is a girl, K?  
  
  
  
Oh yea, Bilbo will still be Draco's uncle...just go with it ok?  
  
  
  
This is after the council of Elrond..read chapter one first but of course you knew that right? ^_^  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Ring Goes South and a Journey in the Dark  
  
  
  
Bilbo was unwrapping some packed items when Draco entered the room.  
  
  
  
Draco sees that what Bilbo is looking at is a strange, thin sword. He smirked, 'He calls that a sword?'  
  
  
  
"My old sword, Sting. Here, take it. Take it." Bilbo said, noticing Draco and handing it to him. Draco expecting a heavy weight was surprised.  
  
  
  
"It's so light." He said, in shock.  
  
  
  
"Yes, yes. made by the Elves, you know? The blade glows blue when orcs are close. And it's times like that, my lad, when you have to be extra careful. Here's a pretty thing. Mithril. As light as a feather, and as hard as dragons scales. Let me see you put it on. Come on..." Draco excitedly unbuttoned his shirt.  
  
  
  
'Hard as Dragon scales? I could get hit with a thousand bludgers at once and never feel a thing! Score!' The gold ring caught the light as Draco went to remove the shirt.  
  
  
  
Bilbo noticed, "Oh - M-my old ring. Oh! I sh-should very much like - to hold it again, one last time."  
  
  
  
Draco remembered what Gandalf had told him, don't let Bilbo touch the ring. Sad at not being able to try the dragon like shirt, he re-buttoned his shirt.  
  
  
  
Bilbo lunged at Draco, eyes bulging out, teeth turning small and pointed. He had been transformed from the want of the ring.  
  
  
  
He moved away, scared of what the old man might do.  
  
  
  
The man returned to normal and put a hand to his head, as if nursing a headache, "I'm sorry I brought this upon you, my boy... I'm sorry that you must carry this burden... I'm sorry for everything!"  
  
  
  
Draco stared him up and down, nervous that he might lunge at him again. He tentatively put a hand an his shoulder.  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
Draco, Hermione, Harry and Ron were standing with 'their' horse Bill, taking one last look at Rivendell.  
  
  
  
"You know, I really liked it here." Hermione said regretfully, "I would have liked to stay here longer."  
  
  
  
"You mean you don't want to go back to Hogwarts?" Ron asked, shocked that she'd rather be anywhere but the Hogwarts Library.  
  
  
  
"Of course I do, its just that.its so peaceful here."  
  
  
  
"You do realize where we're going right? That creepy Mordor to toss this ring in, save the world.any of that ring a bell?" Draco asked, reminding her that it wasn't all that nice here.  
  
  
  
"I know, its just.I don't know.."  
  
  
  
She wasn't able to continue her train of thought as they were being summoned by the fellowship, they were about to depart.  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
"We must hold to this course, west from the Misty Mountains for 40 days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor." Gandalf said as they began traveling over the mountains.  
  
  
  
The nine stopped for lunch.  
  
  
  
Boromir was teaching Harry and Ron to master a sword. "Two, one, five. Good! Very good." He said as Ron lunged at him at parried with the sword.  
  
  
  
"Move your feet." Aragorn coached as he smoked his pipe.  
  
  
  
"You look good, Ron." Harry said, awaiting his turn.  
  
  
  
"Thanks Harry!"  
  
  
  
"Faster!" Boromir encouraged Ron.  
  
  
  
"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf! We could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." Gimli said, not enjoying the terrain they were having to travel across.  
  
  
  
"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gimli pouted behind his beard and returned to watching Boromir who was now fighting Harry.  
  
  
  
Legolas was suddenly distracted by something in the distance.  
  
  
  
Hermione laughed at Boromir when the two boys tackled him down to the ground fighting in honour of Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Legolas caught her eye as he worriedly looked towards the horizon. She followed his gaze and gasped, "What is that?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud." Gimli said, barely taking notice of the dark shadow moving swiftly towards them.  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron stopped attacking Boromir and let him up so that he too could survey the thing approaching. "It's moving fast. Against the wind." The red haired man called out.  
  
  
  
"Crebain from Duneland!" Legolas shouted, realizing what those bat-like creatures were.  
  
  
  
"HIDE!" Aragorn shouted, ushering them all to take cover.  
  
  
  
"Harry!" Boromir shouted, grabbing the back of Harry's cloak and pulling him behind a rock.  
  
  
  
"Draco! Hurry take cover!" Aragorn yelled. Draco rushed over to help Hermione put out the fire, grabbed the lunch, and pulled her behind the rock Aragorn was already behind.  
  
  
  
The nine companions remained still as statues in their hiding places as the black flying things swooped overhead.  
  
  
  
A few moments later they were gone, and the fellowship was able to leave their places. "Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras." Gandalf sighed and they turned to go another way.  
  
  
  
Draco and Hermione beckoned Harry and Ron to walk with them for awhile near the back so they could talk.  
  
  
  
"That was quite frightening!" Hermione gasped.  
  
  
  
"They looked like flying spiders!" Ron said, tears of fear in his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Oh don't be babies you two," Draco scolded, "Potter here has had to face things 20 times scarier than those pathetic little bugs."  
  
  
  
Harry flushed. "Maybe not TWENTY times scarier, but a bit scarier yeah."  
  
  
  
They heard Aragorn calling for them at the top of the hill and sighed. "Another day of walking. What fun." Ron quipped, as they continued on their way.  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
They were walking up a slanted, snowy mountain side. Suddenly, without warning, Draco tripped and fell into the snow.  
  
  
  
Up ahead Hermione gasped and Aragorn said, "Draco!" And helped him up, putting his hands on his shoulders. Draco checked for the ring and found it missing.  
  
  
  
He whirled around to see Boromir picking up the chain from the snow. Aragorn removed his hands from his shoulders and moved them to the hilt of his sword. "Boromir." He said warningly, staring at the man as he looked at the ring lovingly.  
  
  
  
"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing." Boromir, holding the ring in his right hand, moved his left hand towards it.  
  
  
  
"Boromir! Give the Ring to Draco!" Aragorn said angrily. Boromir smirked and handed it to Draco.  
  
  
  
"As you wish." Draco grabbed it the moment it was within reach, looking at Boromir strangely. "I care not!" He said laughing it off. Draco returned the ring around his neck, it was his burden, he had to protect it until he threw it into Mordor.  
  
  
  
He ruffled Draco's hair and walked ahead past Hermione, Harry and Ron. Hermione gave him an angry glare as he passed. 'There's something about that rat faced brat that I don't like.' she thought to herself.  
  
  
  
Draco caught Hermione's eye and smiled, "Its alright."  
  
  
  
Only then did Aragorn remove his hand from the hilt of his sword.  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
The bird like spidery creatures flew to Saruman to relay their message.  
  
  
  
"So Gandalf, you tried to lead them over Caradhras. And if that fails, where then will you go?" Images of the fellowship struggling over the mountains in a horrible snow storm.  
  
  
  
"If the mountain defeats you, will you risk a more dangerous road?"  
  
  
  
The old wizard smirked and sent more minions to do his evil bidding.  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
The handsome elf Legolas was leading the group through the mountains. He was able to walk swiftly and with ease across the snow, while the rest of them were struggling.  
  
  
  
It was difficult to see the short dwarf Gimli, The wizard Gandalf was covered from head to tow in snow, Aragorn was having to hold Hermione and Draco, while Boromir was doing the same with Ron and Harry. It was as if they didn't keep a tight grip on them, they would fly off the side of the cliff.  
  
  
  
"I can keep my own footing, you know that right Draco?" Hermione whispered so that only he could hear.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I know, I can too. But if he wants to practically carry us, I'm not complaining, it saves us energy right?"  
  
  
  
"Right."  
  
  
  
Legolas stopped several meters ahead and listened to the sounds in the air. "There is a fell voice on the air."  
  
  
  
"It's Saruman!" Gandalf cried, mere seconds before heavy boulders fell from overhead.  
  
  
  
They all ducked, and waited out the rock slide. "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn yelled over the sounds of the tumbling rocks.  
  
  
  
"No!! Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" Gandalf chanted, waving his staff. [Trans: "Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold [your] wrath."]  
  
  
  
Saruman was standing facing a large tower in the distance at this same time, waving his staff around, "Cuiva nwalca Carnirassë! Nai yarvaxëa rasselya taltuva ñotto-carinnar!" [Trans: "Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your blood-stained horn shall fall upon the enemy-heads"]  
  
  
  
And suddenly, upon the fellowship, fell mounds upon mounds of heavy white snow.  
  
  
  
They struggled and pushed at the snow until they were able to get above it. "Ok, cold!" Hermione shouted as she gasped for air.  
  
  
  
"I'm wet! I'm cold! And I'm covered in ice! Some trip this has turned out to be!" Draco whined, brushing the snow from his blonde hair as Aragorn pulled him out of the snow. He then helped Hermione up as Boromir helped Ron and Harry.  
  
  
  
"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan! Or take the west road to my city!" Boromir pleaded with Gandalf.  
  
  
  
"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." Aragorn cut in, always the voice of reason.  
  
  
  
"We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli said, never getting his mind off of the 'going through the mines' idea.  
  
  
  
Gandalf's head was infiltrated by the sound of the voice of Saruman, "Moria. You fear to go into those mines. The Dwarves delved too greedily and too deep. You know what they awoke there in the darkness of Khazad-dûm: Shadow and flame."  
  
  
  
He shuddered, "Let the Ring-bearer decide.....Draco?"  
  
  
  
Draco sighed, 'Mines...safety, or Rohan...unsure of outcome...hmm tough one...'  
  
  
  
"We will go through the mines." He said with finality.  
  
  
  
"So be it." Gandalf said, a hint of regret in his voice.  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
The nine were blocked. They were stuck. They didn't know what to do. No matter how you put it they couldn't get into the Mines.  
  
  
  
They were standing in front of slimy, wet walls. "The walls of Moria." Gimli had explained when they first got there.  
  
  
  
"Well, let's see... Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." As Gandalf said this, the clouds covering the silver moon moved away, shining brightly on the walls, revealing a silver door with words on it.  
  
  
  
"It reads: "The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter." Gandalf translated.  
  
  
  
"What do you suppose that means?" Harry whispered to Hermione, but Gandalf overheard and thought he was talking to him.  
  
  
  
"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open. Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen!" Gandalf said, all knowing, waved his staff around and spoke to the door. "Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa!" [Trans: "Gate of the Elves open now for me!", "Gate of Elves listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves!"]  
  
  
  
Whilst Gandalf was yelling random things at the door, Aragorn was taking the baggage off Bill the Pony, Hermione had her arms around the pony's neck and was sobbing. "Mines are no place for a pony. Even one so brave as Bill." Aragorn said, patting him on the shoulder, pulling the weeping girl off him and sending him on his way.  
  
  
  
"Bye bye, Bill." She chocked out.  
  
  
  
"Go on, Bill. Go on. Don't worry Hermione. He knows the way home." Hermione looked up at him with tears in her eyes, he smiled reassuringly and she dried her tears.  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron were throwing rocks into the water randomly through boredom.  
  
  
  
As Ron was about to let one fly, Aragorn grabbed him by the collar and shouted, "Do not disturb the water."  
  
  
  
Ron said, "Okay, Okay, touchy!"  
  
  
  
In the meantime, Gandalf took his hat off in frustration, "Oh, it's useless."  
  
  
  
"It's obviously a riddle." Draco said, looking at the wizard as if wondering if he even had a brain, "Speak 'friend', and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?"  
  
  
  
"Mellon." Gandalf said confused.  
  
  
  
The shining doors opened revealing a dark tunnel. They walked through the doors. Gandalf with a look of pride on his face, "I knew I'd get it in the end."  
  
  
  
Draco just rolled his eyes and caught up with Hermione and her friends.  
  
  
  
"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A MINE!" Gimli said, gesturing to the area around them, proud.  
  
  
  
"This is no mine. It's a tomb." Boromir said shockingly pointing to the rotting corpses of Dwarves and Orcs alike.  
  
  
  
"No! Nooo! NOOOO!" Gimli said, falling to his knees in despair.  
  
  
  
Legolas yanked an arrow out of one of the bodies. "Goblins!"  
  
  
  
"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here! Now get out of here! Get out!!" Boromir cried.  
  
  
  
They backed carefully out. Suddenly, Draco was grabbed by a slimy tentacle protruding from the water.  
  
  
  
"Draco!" Harry and Ron yelled in unison.  
  
  
  
"Oh My God!" Hermione screamed.  
  
  
  
"Strider!" Draco called desperately.  
  
  
  
"Strider!!!" Hermione shrieked, trying to get the mans attention.  
  
  
  
"Help!!" Draco yelled to those trying to figure out how to save him.  
  
  
  
"Get off him!!!" Hermione yelled, throwing rocks at the tentacles waving around.  
  
  
  
"Aragorn!" Harry called, while enlisting Ron and Hermione to help him in slashing at the tentacles with their swords.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was screaming with shock each time the creature lurched him in a different direction.  
  
  
  
"I'm not liking this one bit guys!" He said as he swept past his friends who were desperately trying to free him.  
  
  
  
Legolas rushed forward, his bow out. He began swiftly shooting arrow after arrow. Hitting each and every tentacle he aimed for. While Boromir and Aragorn plunged into the water to help Ron, Harry and Hermione attack with swords.  
  
  
  
Finally Aragorn succeeded by cutting the one that held Draco. Boromir caught him just in time before he fell back into the water.  
  
  
  
"I'm really not liking this." He said to Hermione when he caught her eye.  
  
  
  
"Into the Mines!!!" Gandalf shouted.  
  
  
  
The creature from the water crashed out and around, causing the door to cave in behind them. Blocking the way out, and the light.  
  
  
  
"Well, We now have but one choice." Gandalf said as he fitted a stone onto the end of his staff. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world. Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."  
  
  
  
They began climbing through the caves, up rock faces and over thin cliffs.  
  
  
  
As they were climbing, Ron accidentally let some rocks fall upon Harry's head. "Ugh Ron! Watch what your doing!"  
  
  
  
"Sorry Harry."  
  
  
  
When they got to the top of the rock face they had been climbing they skidded to a halt. They had three paths to choose from before them. Which to choose they did not know.  
  
  
  
"I have no memory of this place." Gandalf said, shocked that there was something he didn't know.  
  
  
  
Ron nudged Harry and they grinned at Hermione, "Just like you Mione." Harry teased.  
  
  
  
She smacked them playfully on the shoulder, smiling.  
  
  
  
"Are we lost?" Ron asked.  
  
  
  
"No." Harry replied.  
  
  
  
"I think we are."  
  
  
  
"Ssh Ron, Gandalf's thinking." Harry scolded. He didn't want to disrupt the thinking of the man that was leading them to safety.  
  
  
  
"Harrrrry..." Ron whined.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"I'm hungrrryyyy..." Ron pouted and Harry smirked.  
  
  
  
Draco and Hermione had been sitting discussing their near-death experiences when Draco noticed something in the dark, leering at them. He hurried over to Gandalf.  
  
  
  
"Uhh, Gandalf? Sorry to interrupt you but there's something creepy down there." He point at the chasm.  
  
  
  
"It's Gollum." Gandalf said, glancing over, not worried at all.  
  
  
  
"Uh... Gollum?"  
  
  
  
Gandalf nodded, "He's been following us for three days."  
  
  
  
"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dûr?" Draco asked, having been told the story of Gollum by Bilbo and Hermione.  
  
  
  
"Escaped. Or set loose. He hates and loves the Ring. As he hates and loves himself. He will never be rid of his need for it."  
  
  
  
Draco sneered in its general direction, "It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance."  
  
  
  
"Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death. Some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Draco? Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgement. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of the Ring." Gandalf explained, looking from Draco to the chasm where Gollum was perched.  
  
  
  
"I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened." Draco lamented, truly feeling what he was saying.  
  
  
  
"So do all that come to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Draco, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring. In which case you were also 'meant' to have it. And that is an encouraging thought. Eh - it's that way." Gandalf stood and walked down the middle path.  
  
  
  
Draco whispered to Hermione and Co., "How could I be meant to have the ring???"  
  
  
  
"The will of the universe is not easily understood." Ron said. The three looked at him as if he had grown an extra head. "What? I can be philosophical at times too!!" He pouted and they just laughed and followed the others.  
  
  
  
"So you've remembered eh Gandalf?" Harry asked, jogging up to fall in step with the Gray wizard.  
  
  
  
"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose. Let me risk a little more light." He waved the staff again and the area brightened. The find themselves in a great hall with pillars towering overhead. "Behold the great realm of the Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."  
  
  
  
Hermione gasped at its majesty. "There's an eye opener, and no mistake."  
  
  
  
The others nodded as they proceeded nervously, unsure of what was to come.  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
A/N: Chappie two complete. Look for Chappie three tomorrow, the weekend at the latest.  
  
  
  
Please Read and Review! ^_^  
  
  
  
~*~Emma~*~ 


	3. The Bridge of Khazaddûm and Lothlorien

A/N: I know, I suck, I haven't updated in a month. I'm terrible. Run me out of town on a rail.  
  
Anyway, thank you to my two reviewers, I would thank you personally but I have no net access on this computer, I will thank you in the next chapter I swear.  
  
Also I've noticed a few mistakes in the changing of the names in the last chapters. I just want to say that, obviously, I'm an idiot. And that I think that I need a Beta. E-mail me or say in a review whether you can or not. Angel_girl248@hotmail.com  
  
And are you all ok that I started it at Rivendell? Oh well, if your not, I guess there's nothing I can do about it now. But can't you just picture Aragorn dragging Draco off to a room in the Prancing Pony and Harry, Ron, and Hermione coming after him with lamps and candlesticks? LoL.  
  
I wrote a lot of this in about 2 hours, I hope you all like it.  
  
Disclaimer: Not Mine, Never Will Be.  
  
Chapter 3: The Bridge of Khazad-dûm and Lothlorien  
  
The fellowship of nine explored the hall of the dwarves. As they were walking they noticed suddenly that there were many bodies of dwarves strewn across the ground.  
  
Gimli suddenly rushed forward through a door and into another chamber.  
  
"Gimli!" Gandalf called after him to no avail, the others followed after him.  
  
"Huh?" Draco asked Hermione, looking at her with confusion in his eyes. She shrugged and pulled him through the door.  
  
"No! Oh, no! No." Gimli sobbed, throwing himself upon a tomb surrounded by light.  
  
Hermione stepped forward and read the inscription upon the grave, "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria."  
  
Gandalf sighed and handed his hat and staff to Ron, "He is dead then. It's as I feared."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow in confusion to Ron who now held the grey hat; he was even more confused when Gimli started muttering in another language. The two turned to Hermione and she threw her arms up in the air. "Is that all I am to you? An explainer and translator??"  
  
Her two friends spluttered, trying to explain themselves.  
  
"Kilmin malur ni zaram kalil ran arag. Kheled-zâram. Balin tazlifi." Gimli was saying as the others were arguing.  
  
"Hermione, take it as a compliment, they think your so smart that you have the answer for everything. You should be happy." Draco said, putting his hand comfortingly on her shoulder.  
  
Hermione pouted slightly and shrugged, "All right. Just this once." She smiled.  
  
As the four friends teased one another, Legolas made his way over to Aragorn, "We must move on. We cannot linger."  
  
Aragorn nodded. They all turned to the sound of Gandalf's voice. He had picked up something that looked like some sort of journal off the floor. He blew the dust off of it and began to translate the strange language.  
  
"They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming." He read from the withered pages.  
  
Ron, having been exploring the cave, touched a skeleton sitting on the edge of a well. It clattered down and into the dingy depths of the unknown floor of the mines.  
  
He winced as the gazes of all gathered swept onto him with a menacing glare. Gandalf strode over to him and grabbed his hat and staff from the nervous red haired boy. "Fool of a Weasley! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"  
  
The grey wizard turned suddenly at the sound of drums from deep inside Moria, steadily growing louder by the second.  
  
Hermione walked over to a frozen Draco and removed the blade from its sheath. It was bright blue. "Draco!" She met his gaze with fearful eyes. His expression mirrored hers as one of shock and fear. He swallowed and shook away his worries and took the handle of the blade.  
  
Hermione smiled weakly and nodded, taking her own sword from her belt.  
  
"Orcs!" Legolas shouted, preparing an arrow and pointing it at the entrance to the room, where the loudest sounds of the drums were coming.  
  
Harry and Ron nodded at one another and took out their own weapons.  
  
Gimli pulled himself together enough to grab his axe and prepare himself for attack, facing the door.  
  
Boromir ran to the door and two orc arrows narrowly missed his head.  
  
Aragorn looked at the four teenagers, "Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" He shoved Hermione and Draco back gently yet forcefully and looked at Harry and Ron to move on their own.  
  
Draco looked as if he wanted to shout something at Aragorn but Hermione restrained him. He nodded and held the blade in front of them.  
  
"They have a cave troll!" Boromir shouted, the men began to bar the doors.  
  
"Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath." Gimli shouted, glaring at the door and holding his axe fiercely, a mad glint in his eyes.  
  
Legolas shot arrow after arrow as the hands and arms of the orcs appeared as they attempted to gain entrance.  
  
There were too many and they succeeded in breaking through. Harry and Ron rushed over to where Draco and Hermione were standing. The four of them stood ready to defend one another.  
  
Gandalf attacked several of them as the others attacked. Legolas sending arrows and attacking with the sword when necessary. Gimli chopping at the nearest orc severely without mercy. Aragorn and Boromir attacking with their swords.  
  
Several came near the four wizards but they fended them off easily with their combined strength.  
  
"This would be so much easier if we had our wands!" Ron whispered as he put his sword through the chest of a particularly disgusting attacker.  
  
Harry nodded in agreement, "Why are we here again?"  
  
Hermione shrugged and hit one of the orcs over the head with the blunt edge of her sword. "How should I know? Perhaps the world is conspiring against us to teach us some sort of lesson. Who knows? All I know is that these.. Dorks if you will need to be destroyed at all cost."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Come on Hermione, you sound like a general from a great war."  
  
Hermione elbowed him sharply in the chest. "I mean, you sound like a perfect.woman?"  
  
"That's better."  
  
"I think we could do more damage apart." Ron said as he eyed the new wave of orc attackers that had spilled into the room.  
  
The other three nodded and they spilt up.  
  
Suddenly, a strange cry sounded from beyond the door and a disgusting cave troll came barging into the room, screaming and brandishing a heavy mallet.  
  
"Ugh, really bad memories huh?" Hermione cried as she rushed past Harry as she attempted to destroy one of the orcs.  
  
"Yea, I never did get all those bogies off my wand." Harry replied, laughing.  
  
Ron chuckled, "That was pretty gross."  
  
Hermione nodded and successfully knocked the orc out. "I think I'm getting the hang of this." She looked over at Draco just in time to see him being dragged off by the cave troll. "Oh my gosh." She muttered under her breath as she raced towards him.  
  
"Draco!" Aragorn shouted. He ignored the orc he had been slaying and rushed towards the cave troll.  
  
"Aragorn! Hermione!" Draco shouted, slashing left and right at his attacker to no avail.  
  
"Draco!" Aragorn and Hermione shouted in unison.  
  
Aragorn attacked the troll severely and the troll turned his attention to him, brushing him aside like yesterdays trash, releasing Draco in the process.  
  
He fell to the floor as Aragorn swung his sword at the giant disgusting object. Draco rushed over to Aragorns side and aided in attacking the troll.  
  
The troll thrust a large spear and Draco, which pins him and his chest to the wall. He gasps for breath and faints.  
  
In a fit of anger, shock, and disbelief, Ron and Harry jump onto the trolls back and attack it with their swords.  
  
Hermione screamed and rushed over to him, "Draco, DRACO!"  
  
Legolas effectively shoots an arrow into its throat and it finally collapses. Aragorn crawls weakly over to Draco and turns him over onto his back. "Oh no." He whispered just as Hermione arrived and fell to her knees next to him.  
  
Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas, and Harry and Ron gathered around them.  
  
"Oh my gosh your alive!" Hermione shrieked happily, throwing herself down on him and enveloping him in a passionate embrace.  
  
"I'm all right. I'm not hurt." Draco said weakly, sitting up and pulling the spear from his chest.  
  
"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn stated, looking at Draco in awe. [a/n: And why wouldn't he be looking at him in awe, he's such an attractive boy. Oops, sorry, did that come out out loud? HeHe, on with the story.]  
  
Gandalf smirked knowingly, "I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye."  
  
Draco grinned and moved Hermione's arms so he could unbutton his shirt to reveal the mithril covering his body. Hermione buried her face in his chest, tears spilling from her eyes and onto his cloak. He just smiled and held her.  
  
"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins!" Gimli said with shock.  
  
Sounds of more orcs approaching meet their ears and they all stand. "To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf yelled and beckoned them to follow him. They rushed after him, Draco pulling Hermione along by her hand.  
  
They get out into the hall and run down but are soon surrounded by orcs. Legolas and the others prepare their weapons, but soon, they all see a red glow from the other end of the hall and the Orcs scatter. They lower their weapons.  
  
"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asks allowed, his voice filled with confusion.  
  
"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" Gandalf states, trying to keep the told-you-so tone out of his voice, he hadn't want to come down to the Mines of Moria for this exact reason.  
  
The nine look at one another and run as fast as they can.  
  
"Quickly!" Aragorn calls over his shoulder, as Gandalf stops in the middle of the bridge, he stops and calls for him, "Gandalf!"  
  
"Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near." Aragorn looks sceptical, but Gandalf pushes him away, "Do as I say!! Swords are no more use here!"  
  
They move on but suddenly the sound of breaking rock is heard. Legolas quickly jumps the newly opening gap and readies himself to aid the others. "Gandalf!" He motions for the old wizard to jump over first.  
  
He makes the leap and they turn to help the others.  
  
Boromir grabs the hands of Harry and Ron and jumps over with them.  
  
"Hermione!" Aragorn yells as she won't jump without Draco. He drags her away from him and throws her over into the waiting arms of Legolas.  
  
He sets her down.  
  
"Nobody tosses a dwarf." Gimli jumps the gap and almost doesn't make it. Legolas is forced to grab him by the beard and pull him back onto the ledge. "Not the beard!!!"  
  
Now only Draco and Aragorn remained on the other side. The part of the bridge they are on starts to tip forward, Aragorn tells him to be careful and hold on. As the bridge makes contact with the other side, they jump and the nine begin to run again.  
  
"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf yells, he makes sure the others get to the end of the bridge and turns towards the Balrog that has followed them. "You cannot pass!" He yelled at the glowing devil like creature.  
  
"Gandalf!" Draco yelled, and the others turned and watched the old wizard facing off with the fires of evil.  
  
"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun! Arrghh! Go back to the Shadow!! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!!" Gandalf yells and throws down his staff and it breaks the bridge, causing the balrog to fall. But before he can fall all the way, he cracks his fiery whip and it attaches itself to Gandalf's ankle.  
  
"Gandalf!" The four younger members of the fellowship cry as they try to run forward to help the fallen man, hanging on for dear life.  
  
They fall to their knees and try to grab onto his arms, he whispers to them before Boromir drags them back. "I know who you all really are, you're here for a purpose, remember that."  
  
Boromir pulls them back and the wizard yells to them, "Fly you fools!" He falls and they all cry out, "GANDALF!" To no avail.  
  
"NO! NO!" Draco cries as Boromir picks him up to carry him away. "But he was going to tell us something." He whispered to Hermione.  
  
He struggled out of the mans grasp and landed on the ground next to Hermione, they ran from the mines and onto a flat rock face outside.  
  
The two of them collapse together in tears. Harry and Ron cry in sorrow against a boulder. Boromir tries to console a screaming Gimli, Legolas mutters prayers in elvish, and Aragorn surveys their position, trying not to cry.  
  
"Hermione." Draco started, looking into her red rimmed eyes.  
  
"Yes Draco?" She choked out.  
  
He took her chin gently in his hand and moved her face to look at him. "You were really worried about me back there weren't you?"  
  
She nodded, a pink tinge appearing on her cheeks. "I was worried about you too Mione."  
  
She gasped slightly as he moved to capture her lips in a kiss. As their lips were about to connect, Aragorn called to Legolas.  
  
"Legolas! Get them up!"  
  
Boromir looked at the dark haired man in shock. "Give them a moment for pity's sake!"  
  
Aragorn shook his head no. "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir. Legolas, Gimli, get them up." He notices Hermione and Draco apart from the group, clutching one another in a romantic embrace. "On your feet Hermione, Draco."  
  
They stood. He nodded at them after giving them a searching look. The despairing fellowship, now made up of eight people left the mountains in search of Lothlorien.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
[A/N: I considered breaking this into two chapters, but I've made you all wait so long, and since we are FINALLY getting to the Draco/Hermione bits. I figured I'd be nice and let you all have more.]  
  
After walking for several hours, the eight arrived in the woods of Lorien. Hermione and Draco walked hand in hand in silence while Harry and Ron kept up a conversation about Quidditch.  
  
Gimli fell into pace with the four of them and began to tell them some things, "Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. Draco gasped when he heard a strange female voice in his head, overpowering the sound of the dwarfs voice. "Draco."  
  
"And are never seen again." Gimli's voice sounded like it was coming from a million miles away.  
  
"You are coming to us is as the footsteps of doom... You bring great evil here, Ring-bearer." The voice was saying.  
  
Hermione noticed the pained look on his face. "Draco?" She asked, concern flowing through her voice.  
  
"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."  
  
Suddenly, they are surrounded by elves carrying bows and arrows.  
  
"Oh." Gimli said weakly as he looked into the eyes of an elf with his bow towards him.  
  
Haldir smiled weakly, "The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark."  
  
Gimli glared at him as Aragorn stepped forward. "Haldir o Lórien. Henio aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn." [Trans: Haldir of Lorien. We come here for help. We need your protection]  
  
Gimli looked around nervously, "Aragorn! These woods are perilous. We should go back."  
  
Haldir looked at the short dwarf, "You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come. She is waiting." He turned and motioned for them to follow him.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
A/N Well there it is, chapter three. I swear I will have another chapter up by Wednesday. How do I know this? Oh because I am starting chapter four right now, the moment I post this.  
  
Oh yea, some of you may have noticed, I have been writing chapters by the script of the movie. And basically the chapters of scenes on the DVD. I will be putting three chapters of the DVD into the next chapter, and they aren't very long. The chapter after that will be longer. And for this story there will only be five chapters. But that's because I started at Rivendell and not at Hobbiton. When I end chapter five it will be the end of part one of the Harry Potter Ring Series. Meaning that I will be starting part two soon after. And then after that is done, it may be awhile before the concluding part is out because I go by the script, and as you all know, Return of the King won't be out in theatres for another eight months. Hang tight till then ok?  
  
Don't forget to review, even if you didn't like it.  
  
~*~Emma~*~ 


	4. The Mirror of Galadriel, Farewell to Lor...

A/N: Didn't I say I'd have chapter four out soon? ^_^  
  
I wrote this before reviews for chapter 3 came in so I'm just going to say thanks for reviewing.  
  
This is the second last chapter before part two, yippee.  
  
Disclaimer: Not Mine, Never Will Be.  
  
The Harry Potter Ring Series: Part One, Harry Potter and the Fellowship of the Ring  
  
Chapter Four: The Mirror of Galadriel, Farewell to Lorien and the Great River  
  
Haldir led the eight companions through the woods, past exquisite Elvin houses and buildings, to a place at the bottom of a flight of stairs.  
  
Celeborn and Galadriel appear at the top of the steps, surrounded by an ethereal light.  
  
They walked hand in hand down the steps and paused at the bottom. Celeborn began to speak, his beautiful voice echoing through the area.  
  
"Eight that there are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him."  
  
Galadriel looked mysteriously at Aragorn and parted her pale lips to speak, "He has fallen into Shadow. The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it will fail to the ruin of all."  
  
She shifted her gaze towards Boromir, a strange expression on her face, "Yet hope remains while the Company is true."  
  
She looked over at Hermione, and discreetly winked, as if she knew a hidden secret, "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace..."  
  
Draco suddenly heard Galadriel's voice in his head once again, "Welcome, Draco Malfoy of Hogwarts, one who has seen the Eye!"  
  
Draco's eyes widened as he stared in shock at the beautiful woman. She merely smiled innocently.  
  
A weak smile crossed Legolas's face. "A lament for Gandalf." He whispered softly, unaware that Harry and Ron were standing next to him.  
  
"What do they say about him?" Harry asked, looking up into the eyes of the tall elf.  
  
"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." Legolas smiled softly and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
Aragorn rested a hand on Boromir's shoulder. "Take some rest. These borders are well protected."  
  
Boromir smirked up at Aragorn. "I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, "Even now there is hope left." But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope." Aragorn sat beside him as he continued, "My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And then our... our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I, I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored. Have you ever seen it, Aragorn? The white tower of Ecthelion. Glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"  
  
Aragorn looked deep into the man's eyes, "I have seen the White City. Long ago."  
  
Boromir nodded, "One day, our paths will lead us there. And the tower guard shall take up the call: "The Lords of Gondor have returned."" His voice filled with pride as he spoke of his home.  
  
Draco left Hermione's side as he saw Galadriel walking somewhere. He followed quietly, giving Hermione a reassuring glance.  
  
He watched as she filled a basin with water on a stone table. "Will you look into the mirror?" Her mysterious voice called to him. He nodded.  
  
"What will I see?" He asked curiously, nervous at the same time.  
  
She smiled, "Even the wisest cannot tell. For the mirror shows many things. Things that were, things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass."  
  
He moved to look deep within the still waters of the basin.  
  
What he saw shocked him to a great degree. He saw the backs of Legolas, Harry and Ron, they all looked sad and grave. He saw a town that he could only guess was Hobbiton engulfed in flames and plagued by Orcs. He saw Hogwarts castle, meeting the same fate as the Shire. He gasped and the image seemed spilt between the wizarding world and that of the Shire, Hermione, and other hobbits and wizards were all chained together, being severely tortured.  
  
The eye of Sauron replaces these images suddenly. Draco could feel the ring moving towards it. He grabbed it away from the surface of the mirror and he fell backwards to the ground.  
  
Galadriel didn't move to help him, but her mesmerizing voice spoke once again. "I know what it was that you saw. For it is also in my mind."  
  
Her voice filled his head again. "It is what will come to pass if you should fail. The Fellowship is breaking. It has already begun. He will try to take the Ring. You know of whom I speak. One by one it will destroy them all."  
  
Draco nodded weakly, he held the ring in his hand, "If you ask it of me, I will give you the One Ring." He held it towards her.  
  
Galadriel looked shocked and moved slowly towards him, her hand outstretched to take the golden circle of evil from him, "You offer it to me freely. I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this." Suddenly she stopped, and her peaceful look turned into a demonic one, "In the place of a Dark Lord, you would have a QUEEN! NOT DARK, BUT BEAUTIFUL AND TERRIBLE AS THE DAWN! TREACHEROUS AS THE SEA! STRONGER THAN THE FOUNDATIONS OF THE EARTH! ALL SHALL LOVE ME AND DESPAIR."  
  
She returned to normal and staggered slightly. "I pass the test. I will diminish, and go into the West, and remain Galadriel."  
  
Draco returned the ring around his neck, "I cannot do this alone."  
  
She smiled weakly at him, "You are a Ring-bearer, Draco. To bear a Ring of Power is to be alone. This task was appointed to you. And if you do not find a way, no one will."  
  
"But it wasn't appointed to me! You know that! I shouldn't be here! Hermione.Ron, Harry, they shouldn't be here either. We don't belong here! We shouldn't be here in middle-earth. This is not our place, this is not our world!" He cried out, one small tear slipping down his face.  
  
Galadriel bent down towards him, "Draco, I know all of this. But for whatever reason, greater than you or I, you are here. All of you. I feel in my heart that you know how this story will play out, somehow. And I know that if you alter decisions made in our real reality, then you shall fail. And the world of middle earth will fall to doom and destruction. As will your world of Hogwarts. Draco.Like it or not, this task was appointed to you the moment you took over Frodo Baggins' reality."  
  
"Then I know what I must do. It's just, I'm afraid to do it." Draco said weakly, realizing what he had to do, even though it meant leaving everything he had come to love.  
  
"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future, or keep it the way it should have been."  
  
Draco nodded and left the company of the beautiful lady of the wood.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Saruman was talking to a newly formed Uruk-Hai. "Do you know how the Orcs first came into being? They were Elves once. Taken by the Dark Powers, tortured, and mutilated. A ruined, and terrible form of life. And now, perfected. My fighting Uruk-hai. Whom do you serve?"  
  
Lurtz stood at attention and responded, "Saruman!"  
  
An evil smile crept across the evil, white wizard's face.  
  
Many Orcs and Uruk-Hai were putting on armour and gathering weapons as Saruman walked amongst them.  
  
"Hunt them down! Do not stop until they are found. You do not know pain you do not know fear. You will taste man flesh!"  
  
Saruman turned to Lurtz, "One of the Halflings carries something of great value. Bring them to me alive and unspoilt. Kill the others." He nodded.  
  
The evil creatures give a war cry and race from the caverns of Isengard.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Galadriel stood next to Draco and handed him a strange object, "Farewell, Draco Malfoy. I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star. Namarie." Draco smiled and nodded, accepting the beautiful gift.  
  
Hermione whispered quietly to him when he came towards her with a confused expression on his face, "Namarie means Farewell." He nodded and fell silent.  
  
He hadn't told Hermione of what he had seen, the destruction of the place they loved above all else. And of the grave he had seen briefly before the image changed. A tombstone bearing the inscription..."  
  
"Albus Dumbledore, A great man, even in death. Could he have survived had the four saviors not left? 1901-2003"  
  
He shook away the memory; he knew what to do to prevent that from ever happening.  
  
He sat down with Hermione in front of him, his arms around her, and Aragorn rowing behind them. Galadriel waved from the shore, and her voice sounded in his head once again. "May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Hermione had turned around sometime during the journey and was talking softly to Draco. "Uhm, Draco.what happened back there? After we escaped from Moria. What was that?"  
  
He sighed and ran his fingers through her beautiful soft hair. "I know that it wasn't just the heat of the moment, if that's what you think. I know that its something that I've wanted to do for a long time, but I was never sure if you wanted me to."  
  
Hermione smiled and leaned forward, capturing his lips in a kiss. She pulled away and smiled shyly up at him, "Is that answer enough for you?"  
  
Draco nodded and pulled her back for another kiss.  
  
Aragorn cleared his throat and they jumped apart, Hermione returning to her original position, her cheeks crimson. Draco laughed nervously, "Urhm, Sorry, we kind of forgot anyone was."  
  
Aragorn waved away his words and laughed.  
  
The sounds of running orcs and Uruk-Hai filled the air. Legolas looked over at Aragorn and met his gaze. They were now going to be more cautious, but they knew they were far away still.  
  
They rowed on for a while. Aragorn looked up. "Draco, Hermione. The Argornath. Long have I desired to look upon the Kings of old. My kin."  
  
Hermione and Draco smiled, and looked in awe at the beautiful statues. Draco's arms were wrapped around Hermione, her arms around his. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled as he gently kissed her cheek.  
  
She leaned against him and sighed, hoping that this moment would last forever, and yet she had a feeling that very soon, everything was going to change.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
A/N: Phew, another chapter done. One more to go, yippee! The next one will probably be really long. I can't wait to start writing the Two Towers. It will be so fun, its my favorite so far. *Big smile*  
  
Review even if you didn't like it ok?  
  
~*~Emma~*~ 


	5. The Breaking of the Fellowship and the D...

The Harry Potter Ring Series  
Harry Potter and the Fellowship of the Ring, Chapter Four  
By Emma  
A/N: Once again I am just going to thank reviewers without naming them officially. You all know who you are and I love you all.  
I would like to thank my wonderful beta Fireblade who has given me some great ideas for this chapter (and right now I'll feel pretty stupid if I've named the wrong beta in here so smack me silly if I have.)  
Anyway, this is the very last chapter of the first part of the Harry Potter Ring Series.  
Yep, this is the last official chapter of Harry Potter and the Fellowship of the Ring.  
As always review, and I will get Part two, Harry Potter and the Two Towers, out very quickly.  
Enjoy.  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
DISCLAIMER: Lord of the Rings Belongs to Tolkein, the script is the writers', and Harry and Co. are property of the lovely Ms. Joanne Rowling.  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
Chapter Five: The Breaking of the Fellowship and the Departure of Boromir  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
Boromir looked over at Hermione as she slept peacefully, a content and blissful smile on her face, in Draco's arms.  
He was filled with a feeling of hatred and jealousy of the small ring bearer.  
He watched as Draco gently stroked Hermione's soft, curly brown hair and held her gently in his strong arms. Inside he felt the strong urge to take his paddle and beat the blonde repeatedly over the head with it.  
Harry and Ron, who had been having a soft, heated discussion about Quidditch, heard the sound of teeth clenching together and scraping across each other. The two boys had been enjoying being steered around in the boat with the redhaired human, seeing as they didn't have to do any of the work involved in getting safely from point A to point B.  
They exchanged a look and followed his gaze. They were startled to see Hermione looking happy in the arms of their former enemy.  
They exchanged another look and smiled, "About time they realized it." Harry whispered to Ron with a grin forming on his face.  
Ron nodded, "I was starting to think that we would have to spell it out for them in giant letters." They laughed and grew silent as they received an icy glare from the captain of their vessel.  
They quickly returned to their earlier conversation, leaving Boromir to his thoughts of lust about the beautiful brunette.  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
Draco smiled down at the sleeping form of Hermione as she snuggled closer to him, her breathing even. She looked like a beautiful angel as she laid there in his arms.  
"You love her." Aragorn said softly to Draco, his eyes never leaving the water ahead of the boat.  
"What??" Draco said, shocked out of his reverie. "Is it that obvious?" He said after a moment, seeing as there was no point in denying the truth.  
Aragorn shrugged with a knowing smile apparent on his lips. "It's very clear that you have feelings for this beautiful girl. I don't deny that she is quite attractive. Not my type of course, but attractive none the less."  
Draco's cheeks turned a light tinge of pink, "I do like her very much. It's going to be hard."  
"What will be hard?" Aragorn asked quickly, his eyes darting to the figure in front of him.  
  
Draco shook his head, "Nothing, forget I said anything." He felt Hermione stir in his arms and she sat up.  
She sighed, "Mmm, that was a nice nap. There's something about the feeling of the boat moving across the waves that's just so.soothing." She smiled and looked around at the other boats, leaning unconsciously against Draco's chest.  
Legolas and Gimli were having some sort of discussion about the differences between the dwarves and the elves. She smiled as Gimli seemed to be getting more irate every time Legolas made a valid point.  
Her gaze shifted to the other side of their boat, the side where Harry, Ron, and Boromir's boat was traveling.  
She grinned when she heard Ron's voice crying out that 'The Cannon's will so go all the way this year!! Just you wait!'. She chuckled and glanced back at Draco who had a small smile on his face too upon hearing this declaration.  
Draco looked over at the captain of their boat and saw that he was staring straight at Hermione. Looks of want, and desire evident on his pale features.  
He glared at the other man, and made Aragorn aware of the expression on their companion's face.  
"We'll have to keep an eye on him." Aragorn whispered softly to Draco. The two glanced at Hermione, who was blissfully unaware of the looks she was receiving from Boromir.  
  
She was currently calling over to Harry and Ron.  
"Yoo Hoo!" She cried.  
"Hey Hermy! Your finally awake!" Ron called out to her, poking Harry to get his attention too.  
She rolled her eyes, "How many times have I told you not to call me Hermy. It sounds like Herbie and that's a car from a muggle movie that disturbs me greatly." She said all this with a grin on her face though.  
"Sorry, Mione." Harry said, laughing.  
Aragorn called to Legolas and Boromir, and the three boats turned and landed on the western shore of the river.  
They unloaded the boats as Aragorn told them the plan, "We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats, and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."  
They all nodded and began to cover the boats with branches and leaves, concealing them expertly into the landscape.  
Gimli wasn't all that pleased with the plans, "Oh, yes? Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks? And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands, as far as the eye can see!"  
Aragorn sighed, "That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."  
Gimli looked shocked and spluttered, "Recover my... phfwahh..." He turned and muttered about how Dwarves needn't rest, as they were always ready for battle.  
Legolas walked over to Aragorn, a worried expression in his eyes, "We should leave now."  
Aragorn shook his head no. "No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness."  
Legolas responded, "It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it." Aragorn sighed, he would not be moved on his decision, but he knew he should heed some of Legolas's warnings.  
Gimli strode over to Ron, "Recover strength... Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit." Ron chuckled and noticed Harry looking around confused.  
Hermione was over at their boat, retrieving one of her bags, but Draco was nowhere in sight.  
"Where's Draco?" Harry called out, surveying the immediate area.  
Hermione dropped her bag shocked and began calling out his name.  
Aragorn and Legolas exchanged worried looks and Harry and Ron went to comfort Hermione while they searched. Gimli stopped his complaining and grabbed his axe. Boromir too, was nowhere near.  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
[A/N: I am adding a quick something hear that won't really affect other characters views of a certain character, it might alter your own, but remember this is a story, not the real movie or book, and certain situations will be altered because of a plot addition between two characters that was really only there in the Slash obsessed mind. (Slash, in case you didn't know, is same sex pairings in fics.)]  
Draco kicked at a few rocks as he made his way up the wooden hill. He heard snapping branches behind him and he whirled around, face to face with Boromir. He was carrying firewood, and stooping to collect more as he went.  
"None of us should wander alone. You least of all. So much depends on you. Draco? I know why you seek solitude. You suffer. I see it day by day. Are you sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Draco. Other paths that we might take." Draco's eyes narrowed at his words.  
"You speak of Hermione, do you not? Your love for her, and for the ring blinds you of our true purpose." Draco responded, glaring at the man before him.  
"Don't deny the fact that you are abandoning the fellowship to destroy the ring on your own. Your newly discovered love for Hermione would only slow you down, and make you regret your decision to leave her behind. But should you break her heart, and tell her that she didn't love you, but me, than perhaps your leaving might not impact her as much as it would have, and you could leave knowing that she was safe and happy in the arms of a real man, and not some horrible hobbit." Boromir said, as calmly as he could when facing a person that he knew could probably rip him limb from limb given the proper chance.  
"You disgusting muggle!" Draco screamed, pure hatred coursing through his voice, "Your words might sound like wisdom, that your intents with Hermione are pure, and that you think that, is she had you, she might not be as disappointed if I die. Or at least she would have you to turn to, and I can leave knowing that she's alright, and safe with you."  
Bormir lunged at Draco and grabbed him by the collar of his clothing, dragging him up so that they were nose to nose.  
"I knew I should have followed the warning in my heart against you, you horrible creep." Draco snarled into the putrid face of Boromir.  
"Warning? Against what?" Boromir asked innocently, "We're all afraid, Draco, but to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have. Don't you see, it's madness."  
Draco smirked into the eyes of the horrible excuse for a man in front of him, "There is no other way."  
Boromir glared at him and threw him to the ground, "Give me the ring, and the girl, and I'll allow you to escape with your life."  
Draco backed away, "No, never."  
"Why do you recoil? I am no thief." Boromir said with a snarl in his voice.  
"One, your not yourself, two, you are blinded by the power this stupid piece of scrap metal possesses, and three, the most important fact of all, you lust after the woman that I love with every fiber of my being. And this fact clouds your judgement. So in response to your question, that's why I'm getting the hell out of here, so that I can save her, and everyone else in the fellowship, excluding your sorry rat assed cowardly.well I could go on but, I have to save Middle-Earth." Draco turned and began to walk away.  
"What chance do you think you have? They will find you. They will take the Ring. And you will beg for death before the end!" Boromir called after him, walking quickly after his fast retreating form.  
"I'll just have to take that little risk now won't I?" Draco called over his shoulder.  
"You fool! It is not yours save by unhappy chance." Draco turned and walked backwards so he could face Boromir.  
"Your right about that, I never wanted this stupid ring, but now that I've got it, I'm going to do everything I can to destroy it."  
Boromir's face screwed up into one of determination, and hatred, "It could have been mine. It should be mine!"  
"Now what are you talking about there? My girlfriend, or this stupid ring?"  
  
Boromir snarled, "Both!" As he lunged at him, knocking Draco to the ground as he was caught off guard. "Give it to me! Give me the girl, and the ring and I might let you live!"  
Draco's eyes narrowed, as he whispered, "No." Regretting already his next move, he slipped the ring on his finger and scampered away from him, invisible.  
Boromir stood and whirled around, searching every direction, "I see your mind!! You will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You go to your death! And the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you and all the Halflings! And what's worse, Hermione will be alone, with only me to comfort her, oh boo hoo. What a tragedy."  
A wave of realization swept over Boromir and he realized what he was doing, "Draco? Draco. What have I done? Please, Draco." He whispered, tears appearing at his eyes.  
  
"Draco.I'm sorry."  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
Hermione dragged Harry and Ron with her through the forest. "Come on you two, we have to find Draco, no matter what it takes."  
Harry moaned, "Mione, we've been searching forever, we're never going to find him."  
  
Ron nodded his agreement, "We should go back to the camp and wait for him to come back, cause really, that's where he'll come back."  
Hermione shook her head no. The two males sighed, "Alright Mione, how about we spilt up to cover more ground. You go back to the camp to see if her comes back. And we'll search the woods. Ok?"  
She nodded and threw her arms around their necks, "I love you guys, what did I ever do to deserve friends like you two?"  
They shook their heads no, "I think the question is, what did we do to deserve you?"  
They smiled at one another and engaged in one other their famous group hugs.  
Something in their hearts told them to remember everything about this moment, as it could be the last one like it for a while.  
The three parted and went in separate ways, each calling out the name of their missing companion.  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
Draco was lost in a world of darkness. Images were swirling around him, he saw Barad-dûr, and then the Eye of Sauron. He quickly pulled the ring off his finger and reappeared in the land of the living, and was visible once again.  
As he was catching his breath, Aragorn appeared nearby.  
"Draco?" He called, concern in his voice, and on his face.  
He shook his head, "This stupid trinket has taken Boromir, he is no longer the 'innocent' warrior he once was."  
"Where is the ring?" Aragorn asked, worried that Boromir had somehow taken it from Draco.  
"Stay away!" He called out warningly, backing away, watching Aragorn steadily.  
"Draco! I swore to protect you!" Aragorn said, confused as to Draco's sudden change in behaviour towards him.  
"Can you protect me from yourself?" He asked simply as he showed Aragorn the ring, "Would you destroy it?" He held the ring out in front of him, almost offering it to Aragorn.  
The voice of the ring filled Aragorn's head, "Aragorn. Aragorn. Elessar."  
Aragorn knelt in front of Draco and closed the 'halflings' hand over the ring, "I would have gone with you to the end. Into the very fires of Mordor."  
Draco nodded sadly, knowing that Aragorn knew what he planned on doing. "I know. Look after the others. Especially Hermione, she will not understand."  
"You should tell her." Aragorn started, before noticing a strange glow from the sword at Draco's waist.  
"Sting.it's blue." Draco said, cursing the approaching orcs.  
"Go! Draco, run! Run!" Aragorn cried as he drew his sword from its sheath and attacked the oncoming orcs.  
Draco turned and fled towards river edge, down the through the woods.  
"Good-bye, Draco." Aragorn whispered the retreating back of the blonde. He turned and slaughtered the first thing he saw.  
"Find the Halfling! Find the Halfling!" The uruk-hai were calling to one another.  
Legolas and Gimli join Aragorn in his fight of the attacking creatures. They kill many, while four halflings are fighting for their own lives.  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
Draco dodged away from oncoming Uruk-Hai and changed his course many times. He quickly hid behind a tree.  
He looked around and saw Harry and Ron hiding in a more safe location. "Draco!" Harry called softly, but loud enough for the blonde to hear him.  
"Hide here! Quick! Come on, Malfoy!" Ron cried, beckoning him over.  
Draco shook his head sadly, "I can't."  
"What's he think he's doing?" Ron asked Harry, a look of shook and disbelief on his face that Draco wouldn't rush to safety with them.  
Draco shook his head no as Harry realized what he was doing, "He's leaving."  
Ron shouted, "NO! Listen here Malfoy, I have it on good authority that one of my best friends is madly in love with you, for some reason I can't for the life of me figure out, you are not going to leave in some stupid attempt to save her life." He jumped out of his hiding place to go and drag Draco back with him.  
Harry followed him, he knew that Draco had to do what he had to do. "Ron, it's for the best, Hermione might be safer this way." Ron nodded weakly.  
"Run, Malfoy. I mean.Draco.Run!"  
Harry and Ron waved their arms to distract the Orcs and Uruk-Hai. "Hey, Hey you! Over here!" Harry cried.  
Ron followed suit, "Over here! Over here! This way!" They noticed them and began to come in their direction, while Draco ran in the other direction.  
"It's working!" Ron said, shock evident in his voice.  
Harry nodded and dragged Ron in the opposite direction that Draco had left in, "I know it's working! Run!"  
The two friends ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Soon, they were surrounded by Orcs. They laughed and mocked them, and threw a battle axe at Ron's head.  
They screamed in terror but suddenly, out of nowhere, Boromir appeared and stopped the axe from hitting Ron.  
He attacked the Orcs, protecting Harry and Ron, and blowing the horn of Gondor at the same time.  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli were still fighting the oncoming creatures. Their ears were suddenly filled with the sounds of the horn blowing.  
"The horn of Gondor!" Legolas cried, as he killed another monster.  
"Boromir!" Aragorn cried. The three warriors made there way towards the sound, as they defended themselves against the attackers along the way.  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
Boromir yelled quickly to Harry and Ron, "Run, Run!!!"  
The three of them run away from the attacking Orcs, while defending themselves as well. They stop suddenly when Boromir is shot in the chest with an arrow.  
He continued to defend the halflings and killed orc after orc. He groaned as another arrow pierced his skin. Still, he persevered. He fought bravely against the attackers, even when a third arrow entered his body.  
Harry and Ron rushed forward to help him as he sank to his knees, still fighting against the monsters. Their efforts were in vain as they felt disgusting arms encircle their waists and they are lifted high above the ground and carried away.  
"No!" Harry screamed, he grabbed the blade he was given in Lothlorien and attacked at the Orcs.  
Ron followed suit but it was no use, their hides were too thick. And the two wizards were taken. Gone from the fellowship, and in danger.  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
The trio arrived too late to see the Orcs take the two hobbits, but in time to see Lurtz, the leader Uruk-Hai, aiming his bow and arrow at Boromir's head.  
Aragorn attacked it with his sword. They fight for what seems like an eternity before finally succeeding in cutting off its head.  
Aragorn runs to the fallen form of Boromir.  
"No." He whispered softly.  
Boromir's pale face turned to look into the eyes of a despairing Aragorn, "They took the little ones."  
Aragorn sighed in frustration, "Stay still."  
"Draco. Where is Draco?" Boromir asked, not able to rest.  
"I let Draco go."  
"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him." Boromir said with a sigh, leaving out the part where he tried to threaten him into giving him Hermione.  
"The Ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn said firmly.  
"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all." Boromir said sadly, tears forming at his eyes.  
"No, Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honour." He moved to remove one of the offending arrows from his wounded chest.  
"Leave it! It is over. The world of Men will fall. And all will come to darkness. My city to ruin." Tears were about to spill from his eyes when Aragorn spoke.  
"I do not know what strength is in my blood. But I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall. Nor our people fail." His voice full of emotion.  
Boromir smiled weakly as Aragorn gave him his sword, "Our people. Our people."  
Legolas and Gimli look over to see Aragorn kneeling over the fallen body of Boromir, the decide to leave them for a moment, allow them to have their moment.  
"I would have followed you, my brother. My captain. My king." Boromir smiled slightly as he breathed his last breath, before passing out of the realm of men.  
Aragorn kissed his forehead, "Be at peace, son of Gondor."  
Legolas and Gimli come over to comfort Aragorn as he stands, sheathing his sword.  
"He's at rest." He said softly to his remaining companions, an elf, and a dwarf.  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
Draco stood at the edge of the lake, by the boats with the ring in his hand.  
"Draco!" Hermione cried, still deep within the woods, but able to see his still form.  
Draco stared out onto the quiet water, a memory filling his head.  
"I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened." His own voice said, soon replied to by the voice of one of his late companions.  
"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you." The voice of the elderly wizard comforted Draco.  
He smiled as he took heed to the words of wisdom that he had spoken.  
Draco closed his hand over the ring and put in back around his neck as he boarded one of the boats and pushed off from the shore.  
Hermione finally escaped from the woods and fell onto the sand of the shore. She looked up and saw Draco rowing away from the land in one of the Elvin boats.  
"Draco, no!!! Draco! Draco!" She screamed after him, her eyes welling up with tears that he was leaving her. She picked herself off of the ground and raced after him into the water.  
"No, Hermione." He whispered softly to himself before turning and calling back to her,  
  
"Go back, Mione, I'm going to Mordor alone."  
Hermione waded deeper into the water, "Of course you are. And I'm coming with you!!"  
"Your really stubborn, you know that?" She nodded, and suddenly held her side.  
"Oh god, cramp." She cried as she slipped away from view beneath the surface of the water.  
Hermione reached blindly towards the light above the water, as she slipped deeper into the lake. She held her breath as long as she could before her eyes closed and her body fell limp from lack of oxygen, her hand still held desperately above her head.  
Draco grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her up above the water and into the boat. Coughing and spluttering weakly, Hermione fell against Draco, crying harder than ever.  
"I'm not going to leave you Draco, I love you too much to see you go off to Mordor alone. Besides, you need someone with brains on this mission, am I right or am I right?" She said weakly, looking into his eyes.  
He wrapped his cloak around her shivering shoulders and hugged her tightly against him. "Oh Hermione, I love you too." Tears fill his eyes as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.  
He held her as tightly as she held him, each afraid to let go of each other, each crying their eyes out.  
Draco dried his eyes, "Well, come on then." He said as he began to row again,  
  
Hermione helping him as she rested against him, their arms around one another. They smiled at one another as they rowed off down the Great River.  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
Aragorn sighed sadly as they left Boromir's body to rest in one of the boats to fall over the waterfalls.  
"Hurry!" Legolas cried after they had mourned for awhile, "Draco and Hermione have reached the eastern shore!"  
His eyes filled with grief and sorrow, Aragorn looks across the river to see Draco pulling Hermione into one of the bushes to pursue their path towards Mordor.  
Legolas nodded in realization as neither Gimli, nor Aragorn moved to pursue them. "You mean not to follow them."  
"Their fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn said simply.  
"Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed." Gimli said sadly.  
Aragorn walked over to Gimli and Legolas, and placed a hand on either one of their shoulders, "Not if we hold true to each other." Gimli covered Aragorns hand with his own.  
"We will not abandon Harry and Ron to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc."  
"YES!!" Gimli cried as he rushed to prepare himself. Legolas smiled and the trio ran off in the direction the Orcs and Uruk-Hai had fled.  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
Draco and Hermione paused at the top of a cliff, overlooking to mountains on the way to Mordor. "Mordor. I hope the others find a safer road." Draco said softly, his arm wrapped around Hermione's waist.  
Hermione smiled and put her arm around his waist as well, "Aragorn and the others will look after them."  
"I don't suppose we'll ever see them again." Draco said sadly, still staring out at Mordor.  
Hermione shook her head no, "Seeing as how the four of us really aren't supposed to be here, I really think that somehow, even if the real story doesn't foretell it, we will be reunited again."  
Draco looked over at her, "Galadriel told me that if we didn't keep to the proper chain of events..that both our world and the world of Middle-Earth will fall to ruin."  
Hermione nodded, "Even then, we'll all be back at Hogwarts again, just you wait and see." She smiled firmly and leaned her head against Draco's shoulder.  
"Hermione." He smiled and kissed her gently, "I'm glad your with me."  
Her smiled widened, "So am I Draco, so am I."  
The two of them smiled at one another and made there way down the rocks, into their semi-certain future.  
~~*~~*~~*~~The End of Part One~~*~~*~~*~~  
A/N: This is the end of the LONGEST chapter I have ever written. I'm serious, I think its around 4000 words! I'm shocked! Its even OVER 4,000 if I'm right! Wow.Wow.  
Anyway, the more reviews I get, the sooner Part two will appear on fanfiction.net.  
I'll post a link here when chap one is up.  
Review!! Even if you hated it!  
~*~Emma~*~ 


End file.
